


Untraditional

by MajesticSerendipity



Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and Emily's wedding day are finally upon them. Today they get married, Alison cant wait to see her girl in her dress, she cheats and see's before they make it to the alter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untraditional

A knock on the door reverberates through the room, Emily glances toward the door as she rushes the shimmy of the white garter up her thigh. Smoothing down her dress she questions “Who is it?”

"Em, it's me" Shock emanates through Emily’s being. Alison knows this is their wedding day. She shouldn’t be here. Oh god why is she here?. Panic whips through her, is Ali having second thoughts. Vulnerability betrays her voice "Ali, is something wrong?" She soothingly replies through the door "No, Em. Nothing's wrong" knowing Emily is currently scared of her reasons to be at her door, in this precise moment "I still want to marry you". Emily sighs in relief, she never had a doubt in her mind that Alison would not marry her, until that very second. Something about her being here, when she shouldn’t be just made her feel….uneasy. "I just….want to see you, Em" she heard her softly admit through the door.

"No, you can’t Ali" she yelps, seeing the door handle wrench downwards. "Don’t you dare come in” she warns, a scowl etching across her face, the door slowly opening not heeding her warning, she quickly adds “It’s bad luck, to see me before the wedding” seeing that hadn’t deterred her from continuing to open the door, she dashes behind an aptly carved white privacy dressing screen. Alison holds for a second, deciding not to open the door just yet. “Em” she lovingly calls, and confidently replies “I think we have had our fair share of bad luck, so I’ll take my chances” Alison pushes the door fully open and enters the room. She instantly recognises that her brunette is hidden from her. As soon as she views the room divider she knows she has hidden her self from view behind that monstrosity, she really wished them things didn’t exist, its blocking her princess from her eyesight. For a millisecond she really wants to murder the inventor of that waste of space.

"Emmy, please come out" she pouts, trying to speak sweetly enough to persuade her, desperately wanting to see her in her wedding dress. The brunette doesn’t respond, clearly she is still unsure if wants to break tradition, she usually doesn’t resist her when she behaves cute.

Changing tactics, she tries to persuade her further in a more adult manner, her voice laces with innuendo, and stresses the word ‘anything’ “I’ll let you do anything, to me, tonight”. Emily’s breath hitches at the mere thought. “I’ll fulfil your fantasy, that you, oh so, deeply desire” Emily’s mouth drys, in response she licks her lips, her hormones takes over “Oh my god, really I didn’t think you’d ever…” Alison smiles knowing she’s won, Emily will take the bait, she was always going to give her that fantasy anyway, but waiting for the fantasy that’s what makes the moment..Oh so more delicious. Emily cannot help but think that Ali must really want to see her before the wedding “anything, Em” she seductively teases. Emily nearly concedes and goes to step out, but rapidly at the last second she realises that their wedding is more important than her hormones “Ali, no” she firmly answers, annoyed at herself for nearly giving in “It's tradition please, leave.” she huffs “See me at the alter, Ali” as an afterthought she mutters “Please don’t torment me like that, you know I've always wanted that”. “Sorry” Alison convincingly says, not wanting to let on she had planned that fantasy for them tonight anyway “Please, let me see you, Em” She begs, vulnerability and desperation weaving through her voice “I can’t wait to see you”. Emily announces “Ali, its only two more hours, until you get to see me, until we are married” trying to reason with her blonde. Alison just can’t wait the anticipation is driving her insane “Please, Em” she softly beckons “let me see you”. The way Alison, pleads with her draws deep emotions from within Emily, she can feel the love, devotion and need expressed in Ali’s voice.

Emily decides that breaking this one tradition won’t cause too much harm, so she silently responds by gracefully standing in view for Alison’s eyes to feast upon. Emily’s first reaction upon seeing the brunette was shock at not seeing her in the wedding attire, make-up not done and hair undone. Dressed in a white tank top and black jeans. “You're not ready” she states half hoping to see her blonde in her dress. She supposed at least she still had the surprise. Emily nervously awaits Alison’s appraisal, Ali’s eye’s travel the length of her body, in astonishing surprise.

Alison’s mind doesn’t comprehend Emily’s words, her mind tunnels, focusing on everything that is Emily Fields. She instantly feels breathless, the brunette is a striking vision, a magnificent, stunning, majestic sight. Her hair curled and make-up done to perfection. The slightly off white dress, fits perfectly to her form, showing off her exquisite curves. The lacy material, encases her breasts to show her assets off, and snugly fits around her stomach and waist, to immaculately flow off her hips down to the floor. A transparent lacy material wraps around her shoulders. God, she looks ravishing. She struggles to make comprehensive thought and words after seeing the beauty that is her Emily Fields “Em, you look sooooo” she pauses letting out a heavenly whimper “Beautiful" she gazes at her with awe, a perfect glamorous smile erupting over Ali’s face, she appears truly happy. A joyful tear releases from her eye aimed at the picturesque view. She really cannot believe this captivating beautiful person inside and out, is agreeing to marry her today, she can’t help but feel the luckiest person alive. The Emily Fields is going to be hers for the rest of their lives, god she cannot wait to announce “I do” and hear them life altering words from her brunette. Feeling like the words previously uttered doesn’t even begin to explain her beauty she exclaims “Wow! you're so stunning.”. She needs and desires to be able to claim Em as hers for the rest of their lives, with or without witnesses, luckily for them, their loved ones accepted them years ago and will be attending their wedding. Unintentionally, she mutters “God, you're breathtaking" while pondering how she was lucky enough to be marrying her.

Emily smiles, beaming at her, joy reaches her eyes and you can see that emotion reflected in them. Subconsciously she lets go of the breath she had been holding, “Thank you Ali”. Ali dips her hand into her pocket, and holds a wrapped item out at her. She hears her say, quietly “I thought you might need something new”. Emily quietly unwraps the present wondering what the blonde is offering her. She opens the jewellery box, a perfect silver dainty necklace, glistens up at her, shaped as a heart. “I love you” Alison emotionally expresses. “Do you like it?” not allowing Emily enough time to answer she rambles “So that you never forget I love you, you own my heart Em, and you always will”

Emily nods, still staring at the beautiful necklace, it must of cost quite a lot. She feels overwhelmed in the moment and at her wondrous words. She looks up and connects to her sky blue eye’s. “I love you, and I…will never forget, I promise.” she responds passing warmth and love through the sentence. She wants to kiss her, but knows that it is probably a bad idea to push luck too much. “I love it, will you put it on me?” Alison smiles and takes the necklace from her, undoes the clasp. Emily brushes her hair to one side and awaits for the necklace to be fitted around her neck. Alison places the necklace around her neck and begins to do up the clasp. Emily feels Ali’s fingertips brush across the back of her neck. After linking the clasp together, Alison leans down and places a chaste kiss on her neck, causing tingles to radiate through her body. She backs away. And waits Emily to turn towards her. 

Instead Emily walks over to the dresser and pulls out a square box. She returns to the blonde and passes her the jewellery box. While Alison opens the box Emily mutters “It took me months, to find them all” Alison slowly opens it and observes a glamorous silver bracelet with many charms relating to them and their relationship. She smiles and asks Emily to do up the clasp, Alison turns her arm holding her hand out to Emily, she holds the bracelet around it and does up the clasp. Her fingers scrape the skin on her wrist. After connecting the bracelet, Emily brings her lips to the arm and briefly kisses her wrist causing electricity to flit through Alison’s body at the simple action. After releasing the arm, Emily stands up to face the blonde and asks “Do you like it?” vulnerability breaking through, after-all she had spent months picking each of the individual charms. She had really put thought into this. Ali responds instantly “I adore it, Em.” They smile at each other offering pure love on there features.

They both stare at each other for a little while, Alison noticing how the necklace fits the outfit immaculately, Emily thinking that her dream as a kid is finally becoming true. Emily feels so scared, that today might go wrong. After a small amount of time, Emily breaks there reverie “Baby, you better go get ready, unless your walking down the aisle, like that” she hastily adds not wanting to upset her woman “I don’t care if you do Ali, you're always beautiful to me, just as long as your there.” Alison beams at her and looks directly into her eyes “I will always be there.” She lasciviously winks at her “See you at the alter, Em”. She gives her one last glimpse and exits the room, hurrying to her room, she needs to get ready. She desperately wants to take Em’s breath away like Em did to her. God she is nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters


End file.
